


One Call Away

by Hima_Yuki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Late Night Conversations, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hima_Yuki/pseuds/Hima_Yuki
Summary: Jihoon was panicking because he forgot a requirement he needed to pass tonight. Amidst of it all, Soonyoung is there, keeping him sane. Even if he is just on his phone.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... Im back :> Don't expect too much this is just another thing I made because my TL was either full of angst or no fics at all. And a lot of people are just not in the best of moods lately so if this made you happy then, this fic was worth it jsjsds hope you'll like it :'>

Jihoon was in his bed just watching random videos on youtube. He got home few hours ago exhausted from school. Atleast it's Friday tomorrow... Then a notification of a message filled the top of his phone. 

**Si-U 🐯🧡:** Jihoonieee~

 **Ji-U 🍚💙:** yes?? 

**Si-U 🐯🧡:** Can I call you?

It's Soonyoung, his boyfriend. He would always call frequently, even tho they are attending the same campus. Back then, when they first met, he would just answer if it was urgent, a help from a subject they shared. But they got closer and Soonyoung would call him almost every other day. So really a call from Soonyoung isn't surprising. (He'd be more surprised if he didn't call him) 

Jihoon replied yes, then a stolen picture of Soonyoung showed followed by the contact name Soonyoung put in. He also put in a custom ringtone just for his contact because then Jihoon would know Soonyoung was the one calling. Eandering, he first thought. 

"Jihoonieee~" ah there goes the energetic sweet voice he grew to love

"Yes Youngie, what is it?"

"Hehe, I missed youuuu~"

"Soonyoung we were together just a few hours ago"

"Ehh, that doesnt mean I can't miss you~" Soonyoung said, he can already imagine the pout his boyfriend is wearing. "What are you doing bab?"

Bab, it's a petname Soonyoung gave him. Because he said he loves rice too much so he calls him bab. Also, because it sounds like bub and he is his bub. 

"Just watching random videos" he replied while looking for the earphones in his bedside table. 

"Are you watching Tigers??" There goes his addiction to Tigers. "They're cool right??" 

Jihoon plugged in his earphones before replying "Sure, the baby tiger looks just like you" he chuckled. 

"What No! Im a grown-up tiger!!" Soonyoung whines. But in the end, he just sighed "But if that's what it takes for you to call me tiger then I guess. Just so you know, Im your baby tiger even if you're my baby"

Hot, his face feels hot. Goddamn, Soonyoung and his smooth words, Good thing they're on phones so he can't tease him

"Jihoonie's quiet, are you blushing??" Spoke too soon "Not fair!! I wanna see your red cheeks and squish them!!"

Jihoon cleared his throat "No I'm not-"

"Yes, you are"

"No and don't you have school work to do?" Jihoon said quickly changing the topic

"Hmm no, I finished the short requirements, like essays. All I have to do is record a video. And Im tired so I'll do it tomorrow. How about you Hoonie?"

"I finished most of them I think, some are group projects so-" Just as he was saying. Another message popped up. Again, Spoke too soon. 

**Wonu:** Hey Jihoon have you finished the essay? 

"So??" He hears Soonyoung through his earphones. 

"Wait, just a second. Wonwoo messaged me"

"Oh, so that's it. Prioritizing the Bestfriend over the Boyfriend. I see how it is"

"Stop pouting, you're both special to me" he says as he sends Wonwoo a reply

 **Hoon:** What?? From what subject?? 

**Wonu:** From Mrs. Kim's Language class. You didn't know?

 **Hoon:** NO?? When's the deadline?? 

**Wonu:** uhhh... Later at midnight? 

**Hoon:** Crap... 

"Hoonie is everything ok?" Jihoon was so shocked about the message he forgot he was talking to Soonyoung. 

"Noooo"

"Why what happened?" It's a good thing Soonyoung called. If he didnt, he would be panicking right now. 

"Wonwoo said there's an essay that's due today. Im screwed" Jihoon... Didn't know what to do. 

"You have time! It's only 7:30 come on it'll take probably an hour or two. You'll be fine~ I'll help you out!"

Jihoon breathed in, then breathed out. "Okay"

📱📱📱

It was 30 mins after researching for references online and starting the Introduction. Soonyoung kept asking him what he could do to help, Jihoon just replied "your presence is more than enough" which is true. He's having a way easier time to make this than his other essay he has done. 

Soonyoung just kept talking while he's typing. It didn't really bother him, but well he's not paying full attention to what he's saying. He was so focused on his essay, finally starting the body part of it. Well that is until he hears his Boyfriend call him. 

"Right Jihoonie??"

He wasn't paying attention so he just replied with a fast "Yeah" and somehow that's funny for Soonyoung because he's laughing on the other line. 

"What?? Why are you laughing?" Jihoon asked

It took a few seconds until SY finally calmed down and talk. But even then, there'll be giggles that would come out. "I was talking about Shinee and said 'I kept on rambling even tho I know you dont know what Im saying, Right Jihoonie?'" Then he laughs again

He blushes with that. Then Jihoon started to laugh too because god, Soonyoung knows him so well. He kept apologizing that hes not listening well because of the damn essay. 

"It’s fine. I know I talk a lot but it's okay. It'd be weird if I talk by myself. So, knowing someone is there is a good reassurance for me that Im not going crazy." 

Jihoon thinks his heart skipped a beat.

📱📱📱

It was past 9 when Jihoon finally finishes his essay. He thinks his brain is dried from rushing just to get words out of his brain and into his laptop. When he finally emailed his work, that's when he finally talked to Soonyoung. 

"And done! FINALLY"

"Yayy! I'm proud of you Jihoonie!"

"Thanks. And I should thank you as well Youngie"

"Me?? I literally didn't do anything" Soonyoung said with a bit of confusion

"Well maybe not in my essay exactly, but if you weren't rambling, or talking to me I might've lost my mind or would be too lazy to make one. So Thank you" he can feel his cheeks getting hotter. Soonyoung isn't even here why is he blushing?!?

"Awwwe Jihoonie!! You're so cute I wish I was there to hug you and give you kisses and squish your cheek-"

"HEY!"

"I don't know what I did but Im glad it helped you! You've done well Jihoonie!"

"What you did? Being you" Jihoon fought back

And then there's silence

"Soonyoungie's quiet, are you blushing??" He added, repeating what the older said when they just started the call. "Not fair I wanna see you blush too!"

"Jihoonie!! Im supposed to be the one making you flustered not the other way around!" 

"This is a two-way relationship jagiya, deal with it" Jihoon immediately widened his eyes and bit his tongue when he realized what he said

"Did you just-"

"Soonyoung, No"

"YOU DID"

"Soonyoung!!"

"YOU CALLED ME JAGIYAA!"

"Oh my God..." Sighs why did he say that. Now his whole face is beet red. But he can hear his boyfriend being so happy and chuckling about it so if he has to give up his dignity for his laughter, he wouldn't mind.

"I wish I recorded it! Then I can listen to it every day!!" Soonyoung exclaims, Jihoon can just feel how happy his boyfriend is. 

"You're an idiot" Jihoon replies.

"Yeah and you love this idiot"

"Unfortunately"

"Hey!-"

"I'm kidding Youngie, I love you too" Jihoon says whole heartedly. 

📱📱📱

It was almost 1 am and they still haven't hung up. They kept talking about anything and everything. Some side rants here and there. How Soonyoung thinks there's something Wonwoo and Junhui is hiding. Thinking about what they'll do on the weekends. But sometimes they're also not talking. Just silence taking over them, not that it's bad. They're both tired, and the other's presence is something they both cherish a lot.

"Do you want to sleep now? I know you're sleepy." his voice laced with sleepiness too. 

"Hmm... yeah. I have an 8am class tomorrow"

"Mine's at 10. You need to sleep now Jihoonie"

"Yeah... Sure, Goodnight Soonyoung."

He hears him giggle "Yeah goodnight."

He closed his eyes. Finally letting his unconsciousness win. Until he hears "Jihoonie, you hang up. I don't have the heart to"

He chuckled, that's ridiculous. They'll see eachother tommorow anyway. He picked up his phone again but when he saw that red end call button... Maybe Soonyoung does have a point. He also didn't feel like ending the call. He voiced out that thought to him. 

"So what're we gonna do?"

"... Let the call end itself." Jihoon suggested

"We'd run out of battery on our phones tho."

"We have power banks."

"You really dont want to end the call" Soonyoung gave a hearty laugh "Im flattered"

"You should be" Jihoon replies with a giggle and a yawn. "Goodnight Youngie"

"Yeah. Goodnight Jagi~"

Eyes finally closed and he's succumbing to sleep. He hears Soonyoung's breathing through his phone. Making him fall asleep faster. And maybe his heart is falling faster for the other even more.

**Author's Note:**

> So Thank you for reading the whole thing. It means a lot. I don't really write because I dont like the writing style I use and I know I won't improve if I don't try so here I am. And honestly I like this one. Also you reaaaally need to squint hard but I put a bit of wonhui there uwu
> 
> Fun fact: This was made cuz my IRL friend needed to pass an essay when we were on the phones sjjsjdd 
> 
> I hope you liked it. And to all of my friends who supported me making this fic, Thank youu, really. Hope you guys will stay safe, and have a great week!


End file.
